The Curse of the Tails Doll
by ChaosDestruction
Summary: A school project turned story, happy Halloween!


The Curse of the Tails Doll

One dark night, a young man was playing one of his favorite video games, 'Sonic R'. He had unlocked every secret in the game and decided to play Tag mode with the Tails Doll. This doll was a robotic Tails like Metal Sonic. He had 4 opponents: Super Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Robotnik. He first caught Tails after a small series of loops. Then he caught Knuckles gliding in midair. He then caught Robotnik after dodging his missiles. He then tried to catch Super Sonic but to no avail. All the while he heard a spine chilling voice in his head that said, "Stop!". He managed to catch him, however, and then, out of nowhere, the game turned off.

'What?' he thought. He looked around. The lights were still on, which ruled out the Idea of a power surge. 'Ah, well. Guess it's time to hit the hay, anyways.' He went to the bathroom and as he was brushing his teeth the lights flickered. Just before he fell asleep he heard a spine chilling voice say, "3 days to live, sir."

The next morning he went downstairs only to find his kitchen was a mess. Cups were broken, plates were on the floor, and the silverware was all over the floor. 'What the…?' he asked himself before he turned and saw the message on the wall: _**YOU WILL DIE!**_ He went wide-eyed form reading that. He very quickly called 9-1-1. An hour later, the police arrived and told him that no one had broken in but they'd keep an eye out. At college he still couldn't focus. _**YOU WILL DIE!**_ The message was still in his mind. Who wrote that? Why? When? And why did his game shut off so abruptly?

At home he discovered another message that read_** I AM WHAT YOU WERE!**_ Was he referring to the game? And if he was, was he talking about the Tails Doll? Quickly, he went over to the computer and typed in Tails Doll. Wow was he scared afterwards. The Doll apparently killed people after they play Sonic R with him in Tag Mode. And to activate the curse, you had to tag Super Sonic. You know the curse started when the game shuts off. He quickly tried to find a way to break the curse but to no avail.

He sighed. This thing was gonna haunt him for days, worse yet, on the 3rd day, it was gonna kill him. He tried to think of a plan but couldn't. He might as well live his last few days out, right?

The next morning, he looked at his wall. There was another message: _**I will kill you slowly, painfully, and you will receive no help!**_ That scared him. Was the doll planning something? Or was he just being scary? Either way, he was doing a good job at it. He got up, and being a weekend, grabbed some cereal, and began to eat it in front of the TV. When he turned it on, however, it showed a picture of the Tails Doll scratching at the screen, itching to get out.

After a near heart attack, he quickly turned off the TV and tried to forget the image. He found out, much to his dismay, he couldn't. It was too frightening. Seeing it try to get out, eyes aimed at him, ready to kill him.

At noon, he tried to cook his spaghetti without thinking the water would show the dolls reflection when the noodles began to form letters. Letters that read, _**You can't escape!**_ The man knew it was true. No one had escaped the doll, and it was unlikely anyone ever would. He thought up of things that might keep the doll away. 'Motor oil? Nah. Pizza? It doesn't have a mouth! Sonic's picture? It'll destroy the picture for practice, then me!' He sighed. Every idea he had was countered by something obvious, like not having an actual mouth.

He decided not to go out for dinner because the doll might surprise him. So he cooked up some soup and tried to eat it. He couldn't because he imagined the doll, staring at him, red glowing eyes, ready to kill him and steal his soul. Would the doll just grab it and eat it at home? Or would it slurp it in a spoon here, like he was doing to his soup? After that pleasant thought he threw his soup away and went to bed.

That night he had a dream. It started nice, he was in a field of chocolate, the sun was out and the sky was blue. He bent down to pick up a chunk of chocolate. It tasted sweet and tasty as he rolled it around his mouth. Then the taste became bitter, the sun was covered by clouds, the sky turned blood red, and the chocolate turned the same color. He spat it out and looked up, fear in his eyes. The voice he heard was not natural, and unholy. "_**Your soul shall suffer after death!**_" the dreaded voice rang out.

He looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, but it seemed to be coming from all directions. He looked up and screamed in pure terror; for there, above him was the unmistakable figure of the Tails Doll. It floated limply towards him. In one hand was a knife, the other hand, a spoon. The man tried to run but he was literally frozen in fear. He looked up just as the doll thrust the knife down.

The next day, he woke up with a scream, and he looked around the room in a cold sweat. He was still in terror and couldn't think straight. 'Geez!' He thought. 'All this over an urban legend? Grow up!' He went downstairs only to find a new message:_** YOU SHALL DIE TOMMOROW!**_ After a screaming fit, he ran to the car and drove to the police station. Heknocked on the door. No response. He tried again. Nothing. He then broke the door down with an axe and was surprised to see the corpses of several officers on the ground.

He walked around trying to find someone who was at least had a pulse. No such luck. He searched left and right but saw only mangled corpses of officers. He ran outside and saw a piece of paper. Curious, he read it and he muffled a scream, for there, in the picture, was the Tails Doll, staring at him, with outstretched arms and a murderous glint in its eyes.

He didn't feel safe. He ran all the way home after going to a weapons store to stockpile weapons. He then put his weapons near his bed and tried to get comfy. But he would see a faint, red and eerie glow. He knew that he was going to die. But he wouldn't die. Not yet. Not without a fight. He devised a small battle strategy. First he would open fire, the he would throw 2 chakrams at the doll if that failed. A chakram, for those who do not know, is a weapon that operates like a Frisbee. It has spikes on the edges and can saw through multiple objects like a saw-blade. If those failed, he would use a smoke grenade to make an escape and hopefully get some help.

He awoke the next day to a pair of soulless black eyes staring down at him. He tried to scream but his voice failed him! The doll grabbed a large butcher's knife from out of nowhere, aimed it at the man's chest, and forced it down. However, he narrowly missed and the man grabbed his gun and fired. The bullets, however, bounced off the doll and hit the wall. He then grabbed his 2 chakrams and threw them. Again, nothing. Finally, he went and threw a smoke grenade and attempted to escape. The abomination then grabbed 2 knives and threw them. They hit with deadly accuracy. He saw black and fell over. The last thing he saw was the doll walking up to him, ready to suck out his soul and eternally torment him until the doll was destroyed.

An electric company employee came in after a few days later to tell the man that he was supposed to pay his bills. All he saw was blood, and a message on the wall that read, _**THE TAILS DOLL WAS HERE!**_ Nervously, he went into the house. But it was pitch black, so he turned on the lights. "Hello!" He called. No response. "HELLO!" He called again. He was greeted with pure silence.

Going in deeper, he screamed. For right there, was the man's body, with a gun in hand, 2 chakrams, a worn out smoke bomb, and 2 throwing knives impaled in his chest. He quickly dialed 9-1-1. The police arrived on the scene but couldn't tell who or what had killed the young man. The only clue was the note, two knives in his chest and a pair of undetected glowing red eyes staring at them, waiting for their next victim.


End file.
